Talk:Invoke Lightning
like Chain Lightning without exausthion? -Thomas 15:42, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :There are some differences and pros and cons for both. Having no exausthion effect and some more damage is really nice - but it only hits 3 foe and is an elite skill so you can't carry any other elite skills. -- numma_cway 15:27, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Chain Lightning hits 3 foes maximum too. --Theeth (talk) 15:39, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::Not very fond of the recharge though...then again, if u count towards the exhaustion add-on from Chain Lightning it's a little lesser. >> Trace 20:23, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::::More energy than Chain Lighting, twice the recharge time, possible exhaustion, faster cast. I think it might be useful in PvE, maybe in certain spikes, but otherwise, meh. --Karlos 19:44, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::::What justifies this being elite? +5 energy & +10 sec compared to Chain Lightning... -.- --8765 18:33, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::I guess the supposed appeal is the maximum air damage (like Orb) instead of the nerfed damage of Chain lightning, the faster cast and the possibility of no exhaustion. However, I think 20 seconds recharge (and being unable to use Renewal to metigate that) is blech. --Karlos 18:59, 5 October 2006 (CDT) This is more like lightning hammer than chain lightning. Finally a good air magic elite.--Coloneh 14:31, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :20 second recharge for a spiking spell is high prohibitive. And what's wrong with Mind Shock? --Karlos 17:58, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::Exhaustion. Its decent damage but not at all spamable. This is why so many people hate fire eles, they use metor shower 5 times in a long battle and cant do anything usful for a LONG time.--Coloneh 23:25, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::Exhaustion is fine. Spam away if it will get you kills :) — Skuld 17:54, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Exhaustion? 2 words... Air Attunement... What Exhaustion? :P - Patch of Celestia 17:02, 26 October 2006 (CDT) A boss in the Dzagonur bastion has this (I think the easternmost general, might be westernmost, assuming they're always in the same spots). --Fyren 05:18, 29 October 2006 (CST) 10 energy and 15r now — Skuld 06:15, 29 October 2006 (CST) :Ouch. And I had an edit conflict with you.. while explaining how the elite status was justified by the possibility to bring both Chain and Invoke and alternate. I guess I'll have to play airspike again. X) 134.130.4.46 06:28, 29 October 2006 (CST) Is it just me, or there some sort of graphical glitch with Invoke Lightning? It seems to jump to more than just two nearby targets. Matter of fact... it jumps to "every" target nearby the caster, though the damage effect only applies to two (I believe), not all. I also just noticed something rather... strange. I think that when you strike a foe with Invoke Lightning, when it 'jumps' to another target, the skill ITSELF seems to jump, rather than just applying damage to another target. It then jumps from THAT target to two additional targets, ect. That could be the cause of the "graphical glitch" I mentioned earlier. :Chain Lightning did the "jumping" too, I believe, if I read your description right. --Valentein 19:15, 1 December 2006 (CST) I suggest this because I'm currently running a spirit build. I'm in The Ruptured Heart, fighting Margonites. One was a Margonite Sorcerer who used the skill on me. All my henchmen were behind me (I was on a bridge), or up front melee'ing. The only "nearby" things were my three spirits: Pain, Anguish and Bloodsong. I was the initial target. By how the skill is described, it should have jumped from Me to two of my spirits. Strangely, Pain and Bloodsong both died instantly, and Anguish was left at ~30% health. All were full health before the attack. Additionally, I myself was damaged. What exactly is going on here? (no, I don't remember if there was more than one Sorcerer =X) - Aeothan "We're almost there..." 19:13, 1 December 2006 (CST) I decided to see how the hits from Invoke Lightning go, and I found something interesting. I was targeting the centre target, and yet my invoke Lightning hit one of the targets that is "In the Area." This appears to show that each hit is near the last foe hit, and that the AoE is really "In the Area." --Curse You 19:50, 26 December 2006 (CST) secondary target choice I tested this skill several times on the Isles of the Nameless, and if targeted the centre target dummy, the graphical effect is shown on every other target dummy that is nearby any other target dummy hit by the graphical effect. However, damage is only done to two of them- just as the skill description says. And always the SAME targets get hit by the damage, presumably the first ones in whatever data field the game uses for those things. Concerning the discrepance between damage and graphic effect: maybe the remains of a time when this skill used to hit more than two additional targets?? I also tested this on the suits of armor- when targeting the 100 armor or any of the 60 armors three of them are hit with the respective damage. If however I am targeting the suit of 80 armor, only 2 of them will be hit- the 80 armor itself and the 60 armor to it's left. Any idea why? 84.167.183.72 13:04, 29 January 2007 (CST) Heroes don't like it I think heroes see this as an ele skill that causes exhaustion, since they hardly ever use it, even while they have an enchant on them. ~Avatarian 86 10:58, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :Like it or not, I would force them to use it. Just like I force Koss ( / ) to use Vital Boon when he will never use it on his own... --MagickElf666 14:23, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::vital boon is a cast once skill, invoke is fairly spamable, and the beheviour difference matters. putting up a note. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:26, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::Maybe they are just too attuned to finding perfect situations to use this. I know because I bring skills that cause exhuastion like obsidian flame and my hero uses it all the time when I don't disable it. M s4 14:51, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::That's odd. My Acolyte Souske uses Invoke Lightning quite regularly- almost as soon as it becomes available. Leeroythefeared 10:39, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Actually I doubt exhaustion has anything to do with it. My heroes use chain lightling frequently and amassed lots of exhaution. He however rarely use skills like earthquake. Don't know why---DK Comparison This spell seems to function much like Deathly Swarm and Vampiric Swarm. The 'nearby' applies to whichever target was hit last, so when in a line, if positioned properly, this spell can hit a foes just outside radar range. --MagickElf666 14:25, 5 May 2007 (CDT) arcane languor and equinox I did some testing with this spell and it behaves oddly with arcane languor and equinox. Here are a few of the situations. *No equinox, no arcane languor, no enchant. causes exhaustion at end of cast *No equinox, no arcane languor, with enchant. does not cause exhaustion. *No equinox, with arcane languor, no enchant. causes double exhaustion (beginning and end of cast) *No equinox, with arcane languor, with enchant. causes exhaustion at beginning of cast. *With equinox, no arcane languor, no enchant. causes double exhaustion at the end of the cast (Im not 100% sure on this one had it do both single and double I think.) *With equinox, no arcane languor, with enchant. does not cause exhaustion *With equinox, with arcane languor, no enchant. causes triple exhaustion (one at beginning of cast and 2 at end of cast) *With equinox, with arcane languor, with enchant. Causes double exhaustion once at beggining and once at end. Is this worth noting? If it is could someone make a nice chart to show it? Darn it I keep forgetting to sign Kelvin Greyheart 22:21, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :Only that last one is of interest, the other ones are more obvious. --Ckal Ktak 04:55, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :: No equinox, with arcane languor, no enchant. causes double exhaustion (beginning and end of cast) ::Don't think that's right. -Silk Weaker 05:09, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :: It all works the way I expected it would- the fact that Invoke Lightning causes exhaustion at the end of cast is a known skill odditity, and the exhaustion from Arcane Languor works just as usual- at the beginnign of cast. Equinox also works the way it should- it doubles exhaustion- EXCEPT when used with arcane languor and without an enchantment. In this case, it should be quadruple exhaustion.--Lux Terribilis 19:49, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :: bit old, but perhaps equinox and AL don't "double" exhaustion in a sense, but simply add another set of it, would make it 1000x easier on programing team I'd say, which explains the last 2, but then if it causes 4x exhaust with eq and AL on other spells, thats just weird 121.45.250.141 12:43, 12 December 2007 (UTC) General Tiraaj Does 390 damage with this skill on my 70 AL armor. -Jax010 04:42, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Cool Blue.rellik 04:44, 12 January 2008 (UTC) So basically elite chain lightning? 22:13, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, although with the new chain lightning buff, I wouldn't see why you would waste an elite slot on something that deals 10 more damage. Exept if you take them both maybe, but still...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:03, 9 August 2009 (UTC)